Roses and Violets in the blogging world
by Liggy-Jayne
Summary: Sonny loves the roses are red, violets are blue poems but Chad made fun of her for it, so what happens when Chad goes all romantic on her blog? Now two-shot thanks to amazing reviewers!
1. Roses and Violets

**I know I said I wouldn't write any more but this just came to me and I had to write it down! I hope you like it!**

**Liggy x **

**

* * *

**

www . sonnysunshinemunroe . com (AN: Not a real website)

Hi everyone! I decided to update my blog today as I have been reading the sweetest roses are red, violets are blue poems on the internet today! They are so adorable! I stupidly mentioned this to Mr Chad Dylan Cooper who has now teased me for centuries about it. Oh well that's Chad for you! Not a romantic bone in his body! Ok blog pals write in your own roses are red, violets are blue poems underneath!

Sonny Munroe x

Comments:

**CDC (AKA the greatest actor of his generation) says: **

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
There is not a day ,  
That I'm not thinking of you.

**Sonny Sunshine Munroe :D says:**

_Really Chad really? Well two can play at that game!_

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
When I flush the toilet  
I think of you!

**CDC (AKA the greatest actor of his generation) says: **

_Ohhhh mature Sonny, I would give up now cause I am gonna beat you!_

Roses are red,  
Violets are fine,  
You be the six,  
And I'll be the nine.

**Sonny Sunshine Munroe :D says:**

_NEVER!_

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I would like to think,  
That I can't hear you.

**CDC (AKA the greatest actor of his generation) says: **

_I still got it!_

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
If you look in a mirror,  
A beautiful girl is staring back at you.

**Sonny Sunshine Munroe :D says:**

_LOVE THIS ONE!_

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I saw something beautiful  
And it was Zac Efron behind you.

**CDC (AKA the greatest actor of his generation) says: **

_OH NO YOU DIDN'T!_

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Sugar is sweet,  
Just like you.

**Sonny Sunshine Munroe :D says:**

_OH YES I DID!_

Roses may be red,  
But violets are not blue.  
And salt isn't sweet,  
But neither are you

**CDC (AKA the greatest actor of his generation) says: **

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Come kiss me,  
And I'll kiss you.

**Sonny Sunshine Munroe :D says:**

_Eugggg_

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
If I ever kissed you,  
I would just press undo.

**CDC (AKA the greatest actor of his generation) says: **

_(sigh)_

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I have run out of rhymes,  
How about you?

**Sonny Sunshine Munroe :D says:**

_Haha!_

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Admit Sonny Munroe,  
Is better than you.

**CDC (AKA the greatest actor of his generation) says: **

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Chad Dylan Cooper,  
Is in love with you.

**Sonny Sunshine Munroe :D says:**

_..._

Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
What would you say,  
If I said I love you too?

**CDC (AKA the greatest actor of his generation) says: **

_:D_

I'd say roses are red,  
As violets are blue,  
I will come to your dressing room,  
As I have always loved you.

**(grossed out) Tawni Hart says:**

So if roses are red,  
And violets are blue,  
I would have to ask why Sonny and Chad,  
ARE MAKING OUT IN MY DRESSING ROOM!


	2. Roses and Violets  multicoloured

**AHHHHH! I posted this one-shot just before I went on holiday and I came back yesterday to 21 reviews! WOW that's the most reviews I have ever got on a one-shot so thank-you to everyone that read and reviewed my little story, it really made my day! And to thank-you all I have made this a two-shot, I don't think this chapter is as good as the first but I hope you enjoy it!**

**If you like this please check out some of my other one-shots!**

**Enjoy!**

**Liggy x**

**

* * *

**

www . sonnysunshinemunroe . com (AN: Not a real website)**  
**

Hey blog pals, I am really sorry because this is going to be a rather depressing update as Sonny Munroe is feeling more like Allison today. Actually I am sitting in my dressing room crying... I can't tell you why, it will probably be all over tween weekly soon enough. You know who you are, the person who hurt me and I hope you're happy. All I have to say now is:

Rose's are red,  
Violet's are blue,  
Real life hates fairy tales,  
And so do you.

From a broken Sonny Munroe x

**Comments:**

**CDC (AKA the most concerned actor of his generation) says: **

Rose's are red,  
Violet's are blue,  
Sonny what's wrong?  
Did someone hurt you?

**Sonny Broken Munroe :'( says:**

_HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT YOU TWO TIMING JERK!_

Rose's are red,  
Violet's are blue,  
You cheated on me,  
And broke my heart in two.

**CDC (AKA the most confused actor of his generation) says: **

_Sonny calm down I am sure this is just a big misunderstanding. _

Rose's are blue,  
Violet's are red,  
I never cheated on you,  
I'm still in bed!

**Sonny Broken Munroe :'( says:**

Rose's are blue,  
Violet's are red,  
Then why did I see you,  
Kissing Penelope instead!

**CDC (AKA the most ill actor of his generation) says: **

_No, I haven't been into work this morning!_

Rose's are red,  
Violet's are blue,  
I've been sick in bed,  
Is what I try to tell you.

**Sonny Broken Munroe :'( says:**

…

Rose's are pink,  
Violet's are green,  
Then why did I see you,  
In studio three!

**CDC (AKA the most desperate actor of his generation) says: **

_What?_

Rose's are pink,  
Violet's are green,  
Sonny I've been ill all week,  
Ask anyone in studio three!

**Sonny Angry Munroe ****:-( ****says:**

Rose's are red,  
Violet's are blue,  
Don't you "Sonny" me!  
I'm still angry with you!

**CDC (AKA the most innocent actor of his generation) says: **

_Soooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyy_

Rose's are red,  
Violet's are blue,  
Please believe me!  
I've got the flu!

**Sonny Broken Munroe :'( says:**

_Wait a minute…_

Rose's are pink,  
Violet's are green,  
Was it Chaz,  
Kissing Penelope?

**CDC (AKA the most loving actor of his generation) says: **

Rose's are red,  
Violet's are blue,  
I don't know!  
But I love you!

**Sonny Sunshine Munroe :D says:**

Rose's are red,  
Violet's are blue,  
Chad Dylan Cooper,  
How could I ever have doubted you?

**CDC (AKA the most hopeful actor of his generation) says: **

_(Puppy dog eyes)_

Rose's are red,  
Violet's are blue,  
Does this mean,  
You love me too?

**Sonny Sunshine Munroe :D says:**

Rose's are red,  
Violet's are blue,  
Chad Dylan Cooper,  
I love you too.

**Amazing *Tawni Hart* says:**

_(Rolls her eyes)_

Rose's are red,  
Violet's are blue,  
This is too mushy,  
Even for you!

**Sonny Sunshine Munroe :D says:**

Rose's are red,  
Violet's are blue,  
Wait Chad, aren't you still ill?  
In bed with the flu?

**CDC (AKA the most scared actor of his generation) says: **

_Uh oh!_

Rose's are red,  
Violet's are blue,  
I know what you're thinking,  
But Sonny please, don't!  
I am really fine,  
Without your help.

**Sonny Sunshine Munroe :D says:**

_Really Chad, really?_

Rose's are red,  
Violet's are blue,  
Wow Chad,  
I don't think that's true,  
I am coming over,  
With chicken soup just for you!

**Amazing *Tawni Hart* says:**

_(Smirks)_

Rose's are red,  
Violet's are blue,  
You are in trouble now Chad,  
As Sonny loves to take care of people, unlike you.

**CDC (AKA the most worried actor of his generation) says: **

Rose's are less,  
Violet's are more,  
Thanks for that Tawni,  
I hope that's not Sonny at the door!

**Sonny Sunshine Munroe :D says:**

_Oh you better be worried CHAD DYLAN COOPER!_

Rose's are red,  
Violet's are blue,  
CHAD DYLAN COOPER LET ME IN!  
Or I will have to break up with you!

**Amazing *Tawni Hart* says:**

Rose's are red,  
Violet's are blue,  
Oh this is funny,  
Let's continue!

**Sonny Sunshine Munroe :D says:**

Rose's are blue,  
Violet's are red,  
I am sorry dear Tawni,  
Chad's in bed,

Eating chicken soup,  
With me at his side,  
I won't be in work,  
In case he dies.

Goodbye!

**Confused *Tawni Hart* says:**

Wait if Sonny's with Chad,  
And Chad is in bed,  
Who's going to help me,  
Write the check it out girls sketch!


End file.
